The Battle of the Alamo
Assault Preparations Soon after midnight, Mexican sergeants began waking the troops ordering them into their ranks. They were fully formed by 3 A.M. To keep the element of surprise, the soldiers were ordered not to make noise or light their cigarettes. They were also ordered to leave their overcoats at the camp to keep mobility up. To protect themselves from potential blows to the head, they secured the chin straps on their shakos properly and tightly. General Cos led a 350 man column (comprising of 5 companies from the Aldama Battalion and 3 companies from the San Luis Potosi Battalion) toward the Northwest corner. Colonel Duque led his 400 man column (comprising of 7 companies from the Toluca Battalion and 3 line companies from the San Luis Potosi Battalion) toward the crumbling North Wall. Colonel Romero led his 430 man column (comprising of 12 fusilero companies from the Matamoros and Jimenez Battalions) toward the Eastern Complex perimeter. Colonel Juan Morales led 125 cazadores toward the Main Gate. 400 reserves (comprised of Amat's Zapadores and granadero companies from 5 battalions) would remain in camp until called into action. General Ramirez y Sesma positioned 375 horsemen from the Cavalry Regiment to the East to prevent escape. By around 5 A.M., the soldiers were withing musket range. Skirmishers ran in front of the columns and quickly dispatched the pickets stations outside the fort. The columns then waited for the order. At 5:30 A.M. The bugle signaled the order to attack. The First Charge As the Mexicans charged the fort, the Texans were awakened by the bugle and rushed to the walls to join the sentinels and other defenders who had slept at their posts. The majority of the attack appeared to be concentrated on the weakened North Wall, so garrison commander Travis ran that way, his slave, Joe, not far behind, shouting "Come on, boys, the Mexicans are upon us, and we'll give them hell!" The artillery roared to life devastating the Mexican ranks, though some had already reached the walls and safety from the cannons. The Texans were forced to stand up to shoot over the thick walls making themselves easy targets in the process. Travis forced his way passed some of the cannons on the Northern Battery and opened fire, but a salvo of musket fire was opened into the garrison ranks. One of these bullets slammed into Travis's forehead, killing him instantly. Joe fired his gun, then ran back to Travis's quarters, locking the door behind him. Chaos in the Ranks Column 2 ran straight toward the North Wall. Several artillery blasts had wounded Colonel Duque, forcing him to the ground where his men nearly trampled him to death. The soldados who had never faced enemy fire before panicked. Some shot from the waist and missed their targets. Others in the rear ranks shot the infantry in front of them. Soon, there were scores of men lying on the ground outside the North Wall. Column 1 ran toward the Northeast Corner in tight formation. It wasn't long before a barrage of cannon and gunfire ripped into their ranks. But the formation held and they reached the walls, tripping over flattened cannonballs in the process. Texan riflemen on the walls poured fire into the column. Stray fire from Column 2 also took their tole on Column 1. Cos led his men to their left along the poorly manned West Wall. Once there, they noticed the wall was filled with blocked up openings. Using the tools they had, and gun stocks, they hammered away at the blockings, dealing with rebel fire all the way. Column 3 charged the Eastern Complex. But the stream that ran near it had overflowed. A shallow but wide pond now lay in front of them. They surged across, but heavy fire from the rebels poured into the ranks forcing them to their right. They soon slammed into Column 2 who were already attempting to climb the North Wall's reinforcements. The few who made it were quickly killed or beaten back. Columns 2 and 3 disintegrated into a chaotic mob. The forward advance stalled. Column 4 ran toward the South Wall only to be met with a hailstorm of rebel fire. They quickly shifted to their left, taking cover behind a stone house outside the Southwest Corner. Crockett and his volunteers found themselves without targets, and, thus, moved to the North and West Walls pouring fire into the Mexican ranks as fast as they could. Santa Anna was surprised. The assault had gone off smoothly, but the Texan response had been quicker than expected and they resisted aggressively. A rout seemed likely, so he released his reserves. They took fire and casualties, but made it to the North Wall before they could take too many. Fort Penetrated! The General's staff had accompanied the reserves. They now set an example for the troops by climbing onto the walls. The soldados rallied and stormed up the North Wall. The defenders there were taken by surprise and forced into retreat. Column 1 made several breached in the West Wall and swarmed through. Some of Column 3 ran back toward the Eastern Complex and overran the defenses there. Column 4 charged the Southwest Corner and overran the rebels there before they could disable the 18 Pounder. They then forced their way past the Lunette and through the Main Gate. The Alamo's walls had been breached. The outcome was now inevitable. Deguello! Many of the Texans retreated into the Barracks locking the doors behind them, but some made isolated stands in the Main Plaza as the Mexicans poured in from all sides. Those rebels were quickly dealt with. A few refused to abandon their posts and were killed as well. Those who made it into the Barracks fired through the loopholes they had carved in the walls. As the Mexicans took fire, they discovered that the rebels had retreated so quickly that they had forgotten to disable the artillery. The Mexicans then turned the cannons toward the Barracks and fired. As they rushed forward, some rebels waved white flags out through the doorways. The Mexicans entered the Barracks to be met by a barrage of rebel gunfire. Enraged, they killed them all. This process repeated through all of the buildings. As many as 60 rebels saw an opportunity of escape, exited the fort and ran east. The Dolores Cavalry Division that was stationed there ran them all through. Some of the escapees fired at the charging cavalry, but were quickly disposed of. The Last Stand Confusion now consumed the Mexicans inside the Alamo. They found themselves firing at each other. Some took shelter in the ditch to avoid being killed by their comrades. This continued for some time. The only building in rebel possession was the Chapel. As many as 15 rebels were still alive inside. The Mexicans blasted the barricade in the doorway and destroyed it. They entered and were met by rebel artillery fire. The soldados poured in and a bitter last stand erupted, but it was over within a minute. The soldados now fired into the rebel bodies to make sure they were dead. They went from room to room looking for rebels and killing any they found. But still, the chaotic firing raged on even as His Excellency showed himself. He ordered the buglemen to play the order of retreat. For 15 minutes afterward, Mexican soldados continued to fire into the Texan bodies. By 6:30 a.m. the Battle of the Alamo was over. Aftermath